Oh
by Sugar Princess71
Summary: Dedicated for Thi3x Noir, I hope u like it ... "Kakakmu sangat segar, warna kulitnya pun menarik, dan warna matanya membuatku ingin lebih karena aku serasa tertarik. Ah, aku tidak mungkin melupakan aroma yang membuatku bergejolak berlebihan." / "Kau tidak hendak memakan Kakakku, kan?" / "Hn, pantas sangat menarik." / argh! Suck at Summary/ Semi M/ RnR, please ...


**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya punya MK-Sensei**

**Warning : Semi M, AU, OOC, dan sederet kesalahan lainnya**

"Aku pulang."

Pintu geser berwarna cokelat susu berhias pohon bambu terbuka, menampakkan gadis manis berambut cokelat yang kehadirannya mampu menghentikan gadis berambut ungu kebiruan untuk membuka pintu. "Selamat datang, Ka."

Hinata terkejut dengan perlakuan tidak biasa Hanabi, ia hampir terjatuh karena pelukan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Hanabi. Hanabi melepaskan pelukannya, "Kenapa setiap pulang Kakak selalu lewat pintu samping, aku kan sudah menunggu Kakak di pintu depan. Oh iya, aku lupa, pintu depan rusak."

Hinata benar-benar bingung dengan tingkah Hanabi, tidak biasanya adiknya yang cenderung cuek ini menunggunya. Hinata pun tersenyum, ia akhirnya paham dengan perubahan sikap Hanabi yang tidak seperti biasa. Hanabi bersikap akrab kepadanya hanya ketika ada maksud tertentu. "Ada yang kamu inginkan Hanabi?"

Hanabi tersenyum merekah, "Kali ini tidak ada." Hinata memandang bingung Hanabi, sementara adiknya tertawa dengan tingkah lugu kakaknya. "Ka, apa pacarmu tidak kau bawa masuk?"

Hinata semakin bingung dengan perkataan Hanabi, ia pun celingukkan, matanya menangkap sosok tinggi berambut panjang di sampingnya dengan wajah yang jauh dari kata jelek. "Kak Itachi …?"

"Oh, Itachi namanya." Hanabi langsung menarik Itachi ke dalam rumah mereka yang sederhana. Hinata sangat terkejut, berkali-kali ia menggumamkan kata maaf kepada Itachi yang dibawa kabur adiknya. Itachi yang mendengar permintaan maaf Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke Hinata dan tersenyum. Itachi menjadi khawatir melihat Hinata yang penuh rasa bersalah, apa lagi kulit Hinata memucat. Namun di lain sisi hatinya Itachi sangat menyukai Hinata yang seperti itu karena kulit pucat Hinata membuat Hinata semakin terlihat seksi.

"Nah, Ka, sekarang kau buatkan minum untuk pacarmu dan selama kau membuatkannya minum dengan berbaik hati aku akan menemaninya." Hinata tidak banyak protes karena Hanabi telah menyeretnya ke dapur, ia hanya melirik Itachi dan meminta maaf lagi melalui tatapannya. Tampaknya ulah usil Hanabi membuat kakaknya semakin dekat dengan Itachi.

Tidak salah kan, jika Hanabi bersikap berlebihan, maklum saja kakaknya sangat pemalu dan susah bergaul dengan lawan jenis. Sebenarnya itu bukan kunci permasalahannya, keluarganya yang sangat konservatif lah permasalahannya. Ada peraturan yang kuat mengenai pelarangan keras pernikahan melangkahi untuk seorang perempuan, maksudnya seorang adik tidak bisa menikah lebih dahulu, jika kakaknya belum menikah. Hanabi sangat tidak menginginkan hal itu menimpa dirinya, jadi ia sangat bersyukur ketika melihat kakaknya akhirnya membawa seorang pemuda ke rumahnya.

Hanabi menghampiri Itachi yang duduk rapih di sudut ruangan. "Ah, maaf ya kalo kau pegal duduk begitu, keluargaku memang membosankan, mereka tidak pernah membeli sofa untuk menyamankan tamunya."

Itachi tertawa, ia terkejut dengan sikap adik Hinata yang sangat berbeda jauh dengan Hinata. "Pasti kini kau membandingkanku dengan Kakakku."

Itachi menyeringai, "Iya, kau ibarat kesegaran yang menusuk namun kakakmu kesegaran yang melelehkan." Hanabi tidak ambil peduli dengan perkataan Itachi yang aneh, ia hanya tertarik dengan hubungan kakanya dengan pemuda itu.

"Kau pacar Kakak, kan?"

Itachi memandang bingung Hanabi kemudian tersenyum lagi, berbicara dengan adiknya Hinata membuatnya harus puas merasakan nuansa interogasi yang menggelitiknya. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tahu, Nona Hyuuga …," Hanabi menyebutkan namanya, "Hanabi, aku akan menjawabnya dengan senang hati.

"Kau semakin terlihat seperti Neji," gerutunya. Hanabi hanya menggeleng ketika pandangan Itachi menanyakan mengenai siapakah Neji yang ia maksud. "Memangnya apa sih yang membuatmu tertarik dengan Kakak?"

Itachi tersenyum dan senyumannya kali ini sukses membuat Hanabi merinding karena perpaduan ekspresi datar dan tatapan mata membuat senyuman pemuda di hadapannya sangat berbeda dengannya. "Kalo tidak betah duduk seperti itu, longgarkan saja kakimu." Hanabi berpikir raut aneh pemuda tersebut karena posisi duduk yang tidak nyaman.

"Kakakmu sangat segar, warna kulitnya pun menarik, dan warna matanya membuatku ingin lebih karena aku serasa tertarik. Ah, aku tidak mungkin melupakan aroma yang membuatku bergejolak berlebihan." Itachi menyudahi kata-katanya dengan seringai dan lidahnya yang mengelap bibirnya.

Hanabi merinding melihatnya, pikiran-pikiran negatif menghantuinya. "Kau tidak hendak memakan Kakakku, kan?" Itachi memperlebar seringainya, Hanabi semakin tidak nyaman. "Hei, awas kau kalau macam-macam pada Kakakku. Aku tidak akan segan-segan, bagaimanapun kakakku adalah perawan suci yang lugu."

Perkataan yang tidak sepatutnya diperbincangkan, jika menilik Hanabi yang berasal dari keluarga yang penuh tata karma dan usianya yang baru lima belas tahun. Namun Hanabi memang tidak sekonservatif keluarganya ia sadar akan perubahan pola prilaku yang cenderung bebas tanpa sekat. Meski demikan bukan berarti Hanabi menyetujui dan menganutnya, ia sangat menghargai batas paling vital yang diajarkan keluarganya dan tentunya ia tidak ingin kakak tercintanya terjebak cinta pemuda di hadapannya dan terjerumus ke lubang tanpa sekat yang menghancurkan. Memang sih pemuda ini tampan, namun apa karena tampan ia berhak mendapatkan apa saja yang menyangkut harga diri dan kehormatan, meski di zaman ini seolah itu adalah hal biasa. Intinya Hanabi sangat ingin dia dan kakaknya tetap menjadi istimewa sampai seseorang yang istimewa berikrar demi kebahagaian mereka. Hanabi terus terdiam dengan pemikirannya begitu pula Itachi.

"Hn, pantas sangat menarik." Perkataan hati Itachi yang tidak sengaja keluar menimbulkan tatapan tajam dari Hanabi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Itachi memandang Hanabi, ia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Hanabi. Hanabi mendengus, "Apanya yang menarik, hah?"

Itachi menunjukkan androidnya ke arah Hanabi, ia menunjukkan sebuah games zombie tentang zombie yang membedah manusia. "Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa menyelesaikan level ini." Itachi tersenyum bangga, Hanabi pun meminjam androidnya.

"Oh , jadi kata-kata anehmu karena ini? Pantas saja sejak tadi matamu sangat mencurigakan, sedikit-sedikit menatapku dan tersenyum kemudian memandang ke bawah." Hanabi membaca beberapa kata-kata aneh di games tersebut, ia pun mencoba memainkannya. Hanabi memanglah seorang gamer sejati dan ia menyukai semua jenis games. "Kau gamer?"

Itachi menggeleng, "Bukan, aku hanya menyukai ilmu mengenai pembedahan."

"Oh, memangnya kau di jurusan Kedokteran ya?" Kini Hanabi tidak mengacuhkan Itachi seutuhnya dan sibuk dengan permainannya.

"Kak Itachi memang pintar Hanabi, dia jurusan Kedokteran tingkat lima dan cita-citanya ingin menjadi ahli bedah forensik bahkan dia mendapatkan beasiswa penuh plus uang saku." Hinata telah kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa nampan berisi minuman dan kue beras.

"Kakak sudah kembali?"

"Hanabi, kau sengaja tidak membersihkan cucian piring ya." Hanabi hanya tersenyum melihat kakaknya yang berkacak pinggang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Itachi setelah mengembalikan android Itachi.

"Kau sangat berbeda ya, jika di rumah." Hinata merona, kegugupannya kembali lagi. Ulah jahil Hanabi yang menahannya di dapur dengan tumpukkan piring kotor membuatnya kesal dan melupakan sopan santunnya. "Rasanya aku beruntung melihatmu dengan sisi yang berbeda."

**XXX**

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, perasaan tidak enak menutupi hatinya karena telat datang ke pertemuan penting klubnya.

"Ah, kukira tidak akan ada yang datang." Hinata terkejut dengan perkataan seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya, ia pun menegakkan kepalanya dan memandangi ladang klubnya. Hinata memang sangat menyukai berkebun, maka dari itu ia mengikuti klub berkebun sebagai kegiatannya selepas kuliah, apa lagi ia juga merupakan mahasiswi tingkat tiga jurusan Pertanian.

"Kok sepi, Kak?"

"Begitulah, kau menyesal datang?" Hinata menggeleng dan berjalan menghampiri Itachi yang tengah mencangkul. Bulir keringat membanjiri wajah rupawan ketua klub berkebun itu, Hinata menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dan diterima dengan suka hati oleh Itachi.

"Kukira mereka akan semangat datang, apa lagi Kakak hari ini positif datang." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia duduk di sebuah bangku yang tidak jauh dari posisi Itachi. "Rasanya sayang banget kalo klub ini sepi, padahal awal pendaftaran sangat meriah."

Melihat Hinata yang tertunduk lesu, Itachi menyudahi pekerjaan mencangkulnya, ia menghampiri keran untuk membersihkan tangan dan kakinya dari tanah kemudian menghampiri Hinata, duduk di sebelahnya. "Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, mereka tidak serius memasuki klub ini. Padahal kupikir mahasiswa pertanian akan bersemangat karena sejak tahunmu sampai sekarang, Pemerintah menjanjikan banyak beasiswa dan kemakmuran kerja."

Hinata menghela napas, "Itu memang benar, namun mereka tidak serius Ka, mereka hanya mengincar kebutuhan finansial mereka."

Itachi tertawa, "Hn, begitu ya. Apakah kau juga demikian?"

Itachi dan Hinata menghabiskan waktunya dengan berbincang, mulai dari masalah klub, dunia, sampai masalah pribadi. Keduanya sangat dekat dan intim dengan obrolan mereka. Hal ini menimbulkan kecemburuan di setiap mahasiswi yang melewati ladang klub mereka. Bagaimanapun juga Itachi adalah sosok idola, mantan kandidat BEM yang tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri sehari sebelum ajang pemilihan ini selalu disoroti majalah kampus, majalah nasional bahkan internasional. Hal ini dikarenakan kepiawannya di setiap sisi, pendidikan maupun non-pendidikan, juga wajah rupawannya yang kerap mampir di cover majalah-majalah ternama.

"Kak, kalo boleh tahu kenapa Kakak membatalkan diri sebagi calon ketua BEM? Bukankah hal itu menjanjikan untuk klub ini, Kakak sangat menyukai klub ini kan? sampai-sampai meninggalkan seluruh kesibukkan kakak sebelumnya, hanya untuk mendirikan klub ini. Aku sangat terkejut pas tahu Kakak berhenti dari modeling, padahal Kakak sangat berbakat di sana."

"Terkadang kau cerewet juga ya." Itachi menepuk bahu Hinata dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata, memasuki ruang klub. Hinata hanya menghela napas mengetahui kebiasaan Itachi ketika ia mulai mengorek informasi tentangnya. Hinata sendiri bingung kenapa ia selalu ingin tahu tentang Itachi, pemuda yang baru dikenalnya tiga bulan ini.

**XXX**

**Iwagakure, Sabtu — Pembunuhan sadis berujung pemerkosaan terjadi lagi. Kali ini mahasiswi tingkat tiga, jurusan Ilmu Keperawatan, Universitas Iwagakure yang menjadi korban. Dari data forensik setelah dilakukan pemeriksaan, korban disinyalir dibunuh terlebih dahulu baru kemudian disetubuhi. Hal ini diprediksi dikarenakan alat vital korban yang masih mengeluarkan darah sementara tubuh korban sudah kaku, pemeriksaan forensik pun membenarkannya dari segi selang waktu pembunuhan dan pemerkosaan yang hanya berjarak kurang lebih lima belas menit. Korban dibunuh pada pukul delapan malam dan disetubuhi pukul delapan lewat lima belas menit jumat lalu (21/2). Tampaknya pelaku adalah penderita kelainan seks yang gemar menyetubuhi mayat atau biasa disebut dengan Necrophilia.**

**Robekan dari punggung korban yang diduga akibat sabetan cangkul yang ditemukan tidak jauh dari korban sama dengan cara pembunuhan korban jumat lalu yang juga mahasiswi Iwagakure, polisi pun berpendapat bahwa pelaku korban sebelumnya dan sekarang adalah orang yang sama. Maka dari itu dihimbau agar para wanita, khususnya mahasiswi untuk berhati-hati karena meski sudah dua kasus yang terkuak, bukan berarti hal ini telah berakhir karena pelaku belum ditemukan ….**

"Wah Kak, orang sinting ini berulah lagi! Kakak harus berhati-hati, apa lagi kejadian ini terjadi di kampus Kakak." Hanabi menyampaikan berita kriminal itu dengan tenang, seolah-olah itu hanya camilan ringan di pagi hari, bertolak belakang dengan sikap Hinata yang luar biasa panik. "Kok wajah Kakak kaya orang mau mati, emangnya Kakak gak mau nikah dulu?"

Hinata meminum air putih untuk meredakan kepanikannya dan mencubit pipi tembam adiknya. "Kau harus berhenti baca novel detektif dengan tema pembunuhan, Kakak takut kamu malah jadi pembunuh nantinya."

Hanabi menggeleng dengan semangat, "Tidak! Aku tidak akan berhenti karena aku akan sehebat Sherlock Holmes dalam menangani kasusi."

Hinata kembali bersiap untuk ke Kampus karena ada seminar yang ingin dia datangi meski hari ini adalah hari sabtu, ia pun tidak menghiraukan adiknya yang kini bersiap dengan setumpuk dvd bertema horror dan pembunuhan. Adik perempuan satu-satunya ini memang sangat hobi dengan hal berbau kriminal dan mistis karena itulah ayahnya bersikeras memasukkan Hanabi ke sekolah kepribadian. Namun harapan ayahnya gugur karena ulah Hanabi yang mengerjai seluruh penghuni sekolah dan membuatnya dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya itu.

"Kakak mau ke kampus kan, hati-hati ya! Bagaimanapun juga cangkul itu adalah cangkul dari klub Kakak."

Hinata berbalik arah dari arah semula yang menuju pintu kembali ke sofa tempat adiknya menonton. "Maksudmu apa?"

Hanabi menggerutu, tidak suka dengan posisi kakaknya yang menghalanginya menonton film. Hinata yang menyadari kekesalan adiknya, langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah adiknya. "Hanabi, maksudmu apa?" Hinata mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan suara lirih.

Hanabi menghentikan sementara perputaran dvdnya. "Aku menduga pelakunya adalah seseorang yang berhubungan dengan klubmu."

"Kenapa harus klubku?"

Hanabi mengambil korannya, menunjukkan senjata pembunuhan kepada kakaknya. "Lambang G besar dengan hiasan tanaman merambat, itu lambang klub Kakak, kan?" Hinata mengangguk, nama klubnya memang sederhana "Garden", dengan lambang G besar dan tanaman merambat yang mengitari huruf tersebut. Hanabi menyadari raut protes kakaknya, ia pun melanjutkan analisanya. "Bukan tanpa alasan aku menyudutkan klub Kakak, meskipun klub Kakak sepi dari kegiatan klub, tetapi bukankah klub Kakak sangat menjaga properti klub?" Hinata mengangguk, Hanabi memang benar, peralatan berkebun selalu dijaga dengan rapih dan tidak sembarangan orang bisa memasuki klub untuk mengambilnya karena hanya para anggota yang memiliki kunci dan dapat memasuki klub.

"Ah, kau benar juga! Artinya pelakunya tdak mungkin orang luar kampus ya, lantas kau curiga terhadap siapa?" Hinata sangat yakin bahwa adiknya tengah menyelidiki kasus ini.

Hanabi menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu Kak, aku kan tidak mengenal anggota klub Kakak, jadi aku tidak bisa memprediksi pelakunya. Emm, bagaimana kalo Kakak mengenalkanku pada mereka, aku akan menyelidikinya."

Hinata menggeleng, dipegangnya pundak Hanabi, "Tidak, aku ditugaskan Ayah untuk menjagamu, selama ia dinas di luar kota. Jadi, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu menyelidiki kasus berbahaya ini karena aku yakin Ayah pun akan bepikiran sama sepertiku. Lagi pula kau itu perempuan dan …"

Hanabi membekap mulut kakak tercintanya, "Sejak kapan kakak jadi cerewet kaya Neji? Huh! Lagi pula aku tidak sendiri kok, ada Kiba yang membantuku."

"Kiba kan siswa kelas dua belas sekarang, kau tidak hendak merepotkannya, kan?"

Hanabi memanyunkan bibirnya dan menyanggah dagunya di salah satu tangannya dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan menggoda. "Aku kan pacarnya Kiba."

Hinata menggeleng dengan muka bête, "Tidak logis." Hanabi hanya tertawa kemudian melanjutkan acara menontonnya. Sebenarnya Hinata masih ingin berbincang dengan adiknya karena ia sangat khawatir dengan sikap adiknya yang cenderung bersikap nekat, namun hal itu urung ia lakukan karena sms dari temannya yang menyuruhnya untuk segera ke Kampus dan mendatangi acara seminar yang memang hendak ia kunjungi.

**XXX**

"Oh, kau Hinata, kukira siapa." Hinata tersenyum canggung ke pemuda berambut perak, yang ia ketahui bernama Hidan. Hinata agak segan terhadapnya dikarenakan isu yang selalu menemani pemuda cassanova itu.

"Kau mengenalku?" Hinata merasa dirinya bukanlah mahasiswi populer dan sangat tidak mungkin Hidan yang playboy mengenalinya.

Hidan mendekati Hinata dengan percaya diri setelah jaraknya dekat dengan Hinata, ia membelai rambut Hinata dan menciumnya. "Mana mungkin aku tidak mengenali gadis semanis dirimu." Hinata bergidik ngeri karena ulah Hidan, ia jadi teringat berita di Koran mengenai pembunuhan keji, terlebih lagi pekerjaan yang dilakukan Hidan ketika ia datang. Saat itu Hidan tengah membersihkan cangkul dan hal ini sukses mengingatkan Hinata atas hipotesa Hanabi.

"Kak Hidan …," cicitnya.

Hidan merasa Hinata meresponnya, terlebih lagi suara Hinata terdengar merdu di telinganya. "Hm?" Hidan semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke Hinata, Hinata pun terus mundur untuk menghindari Hidan. Namun sayang, langkah Hinata harus terhenti karena ia menubruk kursi Taman dan membuatnya terduduk. Hinata menutup matanya, ia sangat panik, apa lagi Hidan terus mendekatkan dirinya dan mempersempit jaraknya dengan Hinata.

**Trasssssssshhhhhh** ….

**TBC**

**Thie-chan, aku harap kamu suka, maaf ya kalo jelek ….**

**Ini fanfic pertamaku di pair ItaHina dan genre **_**crime**_**, semoga kalian suka ….**

**Salam kenal, silakan kritik dan masukannya. ^^**

**Review!**


End file.
